memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynsioux
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 17:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Advertising Please be advised that we do not consider posting information about how particular costume/prop items have been sold or auctioned is "advertising". In the last year or two, there has been a massive amount of selling Trek costumes, items, etc. through various methods such as "It's a Wrap", "Christie's auction", etc., and we have added information for individual props/costumes etc. in terms of how they have been sold. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. My impression was these are not items that "have been" sold or auctioned--they read as statements of where these items may be purchased, i.e. quite similar if not exactly the same as an advertisement. I was distinguishing between "are offered at MSF" as opposed to "were sold by IAW", especially since many of the items offered by MSF were previously sold by IAW. I will now return to my previous policy of fixing typos I happen to run across. Lyn 18:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, Lyn noticed that there was an advertisement on that page for quite some time and removed it, exactly as it should have been done long ago, had somebody noticed earlier. Good job! Don't let this stop you from doing more extensive editing! --Jörg 18:33, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Alright, it appears I misinterpreted what was removed. Nevermind then. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Cool, Thanks both of you. I am not much of a wiki person but I do like the opportunity to fix things I happen to see. Lyn 18:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome A belated welcome to MA, Lyn. Thanks for your help here. ;) – Tom 00:52, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : Hey. --bp 19:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC)